Orgullo y Prejuicio
by oslayoma
Summary: Basada en la Novela de Jane Austen, con los personajes de Naruto. un peligroso coqueteo comienza entre una joven mujer y el apuesto amigo de un adinerado soltero.
1. Chapter 1

Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa.

Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales condiciones cuando entra a formar parte de un vecindario. Esta verdad esta tan arraigada en las mentes de algunas de las familias que lo rodean, que algunas les consideran de su legítima propiedad y otra de la de sus hijas.

–Mi querido señor Haruno – le dijo un día su esposa–, ¿Sabías que, por fin, se ha alquilado Netherfield Park?

El señor Haruno respondió que no.

–Pues así es –insistió ella–; la señora Shizune ha estado aquí hace un momento y me lo ha contado todo.

El señor Jiraiya Haruno no hizo ademan de contestar.

– ¿No quieres saber quien lo ha alquilado? – se impaciento su esposa Tsunade

– Eres tú la que quieres contármelo, y yo no tengo inconveniente en oírlo.

Esta sugerencia le fue suficiente.

–Pues sabrás querido, que la señora Shiwa dice que Netherfield ha sido alquilado por un joven muy rico del centro del país del fuego, la Hoja; que vino el lunes en un landó de cuatro caballos para ver este lugar el pequeño pueblo el Sonido, se quedo tan encantado con el que inmediatamente lo compro.

– ¿Cómo se llama?

–Uzumaki Naruto.

– ¿Está casado o soltero?

– ¡Oh! Soltero, querido, por supuesto. Un hombre soltero y de gran fortuna; cuatro o cinco mil libras al año. ¡Qué buen partido para nuestras hijas!

– ¿Y qué? ¿En que puede afectarles?

–Mi querido señor Haruno – contesto su esposa–, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo? Debes saber, que estoy pensando en casarlo con una de ellas.

– ¿Es ese el motivo que le ha traído?

– ¡Motivo! Tonterías, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es muy posible que se enamore de una de ellas, y por eso deber ir a visitarlo tan pronto como llegue.

–No veo la razón para ello, puedes ir tu con las muchachas o mandarlas a ellas solas, que tal vez sea mejor; como tú eres tan guapa como cualquiera de ellas, a lo mejor el señor Uzumaki te prefiere a ti.

–Querido, me adulas. Es verdad que en un tiempo no estuve nada mal, pero ahora no puedo pretender ser nada fuera de lo común. Cuando una mujer tiene cinco hijas creciditas, debe dejar de pensar en su propia belleza.

–En tales casos, a la mayoría de las mujeres no les queda mucha belleza en que pensar

–Bueno, querido de verdad, tienes que ir a visitar al señor Uzumaki en cuanto se instale en el vecindario.

–No te lo garantizo.

–Pero piensa en tus hijas. Date cuenta del partido que seria para una de ellas. Sir Orochimaru y Lady Shizune están decididos a ir, y solo con ese propósito. Ya sabes que normalmente no visitan a los nuevos vecinos. De veras, debes ir, porque para nosotras será imposible visitarlo si tú no lo haces.

–Eres demasiado comedida. Estoy seguro de que el señor Uzumaki se alegrara mucho de veros; y tú le llevaras unas líneas de mi parte para asegurarle que cuenta con mi más sincero consentimiento para que contraiga matrimonio con una de ellas; aunque pondré palabra a favor de mi pequeña Saku.

–Me niego a que hagas tal cosa. Saku no es nada mejor que las otras, no es ni la mitad de guapa que Hinata, ni la mitad de alegre que Karin. Pero tu siempre la prefieres a ella.

–Ninguna de las cuatro es recomendable– le respondió– son tan tontas e ignorantes como las demás muchachas; pero Saku tiene algo más de agudeza que sus hermanas.

– ¡Señor Haruno! ¿Cómo puede hablar así de tus hijas? Te encanta disgustarme. No tienes compasión de mis pobres nervios.

–Te equivocas querida, les tengo mucho respeto, han sido mis compañeros por veinte años.

– ¡No sabes cuánto sufro!

–Pero te pondrás bien y vivirás para ver venir a este lugar a muchos jóvenes de esos de cuatro mil libras al año.

–No servirá de nada si viniesen esos veinte jóvenes y no fueras a visitarlos.

–Si depende de eso, querida, en cuanto estén aquí los veinte, los visitare a todos.

–El señor Jiraiya Haruno era una mezcla tan rara entre ocurrente, sarcástico, reservado y caprichoso, que la experiencia de veintitrés años no habían sido suficientes para que su esposa Tsunade entendiese su carácter. Sin embargo, el de ella era menos difícil, era una mujer de poca inteligencia y más bien inculta y de temperamento desigual. Su meta en la vida era casar a sus hijas; su consuelo, las visitas y el cotilleo


	2. Capitulo 2

El señor Haruno fue uno de los primeros en presentar sus respetos al señor Uzumaki. Siempre tuvo la intención de visitarlo, aunque, al final, siempre le aseguraba a su esposa que no lo haría; y hasta la tarde después de su visita, su mujer no se entero de nada. La cosa se llego a saber de la siguiente manera: observando el seño Haruno como su hija se colocaba un sombrero, dijo:

–espero que al señor Uzumaki le guste, Saku.

– ¿Cómo podemos saber que le guste al señor Uzumaki– dijo su esposa resentida– si todavía no hemos ido a visitarlo? –

–Olvidas, mamá – dijo Sakura– que lo veremos en las fiestas y que el señor Yamato nos ha prometido presentárnoslo.

–no creo que el señor Yamato haga semejante cosa, el tiene dos sobrinas en quienes pensar; es egoísta e hipócrita y no merece mi confianza.

–Ni la mía tampoco – dijo el Señor Haruno– y me alegro de saber que no dependes de sus servicios. La señora Haruno no se digno a contestar, pero incapaz de contenerse empezó a reprender a una de sus hijas.

– ¡por el amor de Dios, Ten Ten no sigas tosiendo así! Ten compasión de mis pobres nervios que los estas destrozando.

–Ten Ten no es nada discreta tosiendo– dijo su padre–. Siempre lo hace en el momento inoportuno.

–a mi me divierte toser– replico Ten Ten.

– ¿Cuándo es tu próximo baile, Saku?

–de mañana a quince días.

–si, así es– exclamo la madre– y el señor Yamato no volverá hasta un día antes; así que le será imposible presentarnos al señor Uzumaki, porque todavía no le conocerá.

–entonces, señora Haruno puede tomarle la delantera a su amigo y presentárselo tu a ella.

–imposible señor Haruno, cuando yo tampoco le conozco. ¿Por qué tanta burla?

–celebro tu discreción. Una amistad de quince días es verdaderamente muy poco. En realidad, al cabo de solo dos semanas no se puede saber muy bien qué clase de hombre es. Pero si nos arriesgamos nosotros, lo harán otros. Al fin y al cabo, el señor Yamato y sus sobrinas pueden esperar que se les presente su oportunidad; pero no obstante, como creerá que es un acto de delicadeza por su parte el declinar la atención, seré yo el que os presente.

Las muchachas miraron a su padre fijamente, la señora Haruno se limito a decir:

– ¡Tonterías!

– ¿Qué significa esa enfática exclamación? – Pregunto el señor Haruno– ¿consideras las formulas de presentación como tonterías, con la importancia que tienen? No estoy de acuerdo contigo es eso. ¿Qué dices tú Temari? Que yo se que eres una joven muy reflexiva, y que lees grandes libros y los resumes.

Temari quiso decir algo sensato, pero no supo cómo.

–Mientras Temari aclara sus ideas– continuo el–, volvamos al señor Uzumaki.

– ¡estoy harta del señor Uzumaki! –grito su esposa.

–siento mucho oír eso; ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? Si lo hubiese sabido esta mañana, no habría ido a su casa. ¡Mala suerte! Pero como ya lo he visitado, no podemos renunciar a su amistad ahora.

El asombro de las señoras fue precisamente el que él deseaba, quizás el de la señora Haruno sobrepasara al resto; aunque una vez acabado el alboroto que produjo la alegría, declaro que en el fondo era lo que ella siempre había figurado.

– ¡mi querido señor Haruno, que bueno eres! Pero sabía que al final te convencería. Estaba segura de que quieres lo bastante a tus hijas como para no descuidar este asunto ¡que contenta estoy!

–ahora Ten Ten, ya puedes toser cuanto quieras– dijo el señor Haruno.

– ¡qué padre mas excelente tenéis hijas! – dijo ella una vez cerrada la puerta–. No sé cómo podréis agradecerle alguna vez su amabilidad, ni yo tampoco, en lo que a esto se refiere. A estas alturas, os aseguro que no es agradable hacer nuevas amistades todos los días. Pero por vosotras haríamos cualquier cosa. Karin cariño, aunque eres la más joven, apostaría que el señor Uzumaki bailara contigo en el próximo Baile.

–Estoy tranquila– dijo Karin firmemente–, porque aunque soy la más joven, soy la más alta.

El resto de la tarde se lo pasaron haciendo conjeturas sobre si el señor Uzumaki devolvería pronto su visita al señor Haruno y determinando cuando podrías invitarle a cenar.


End file.
